


Cinnamon Rolls

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Series: Adventures of Sam, Dean, Lucifer and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lucifer and Cas are human, M/M, Sort of AU, and likes cinnamon rolls, bribing the devil, hotel rules are UNFAIR, lucifer is annoying, or so lucifer thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel just want Lucifer to stop annoying them (and alone time), Sam just wants everyone to get along (and laptop time) Lucifer just wants cinnamon rolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on this site, and my first Supernatural fanfic. i hope you enjoy ^^

Cinnamon Rolls

“Sam!”  
“Yes Dean?” the younger Winchester sighs already having a pretty good idea what this is about.  
“Tell him to leave Cas alone.” Dean says with almost a whine. “Tell him yourself.” Sam looks up from his laptop. “I have!” Dean says. “Tell Cas to tell him then.” Sam goes back to typing away. “Cas is too nice. “ Dean states making a grab at Sam’s computer. “Ok. Ok. Let me go find him.”  
Dean looks horrified. “You’re letting him roam the hotel on his own?” he says incredulously. “Well if I don’t he annoys the crap outta me” Sam counters turning off his laptop and standing up. “And I made a deal with him that if he does anything out of line he doesn’t get s-” Dean covers his ears and says “okokok.. I don’t want to think about that!”  
Cas pokes his head into Sam’s hotel room from the adjoining one that he and Dean share. “Thanks Sam.”  
“No thanks needed Cas” Sam says. He stands up slowly and stretches before going to search for Lucifer. Sam finds the devil arguing with a hotel clerk at the desk.  
“Sir for the last time the sign clearly states breakfast ends at nine.” The woman says with a sigh. “Well-I-Clearly-Sate that I want a cinnamon roll now and then sign says unlimited cinnamon rolls so why are they suddenly limited anyway!” “They are unlimited when there’s breakfast! It’s three in the afternoon!” the lady looks like she is ready to slap Lucifer across the face. Sam knows the feeling well.

“Luce…” Sam says in a warning tone and the blonde spins around. “Sammmmm!” whines the now human once angel. “Make her get me a cinnamon roll!” he stamps his foot in annoyance. “Luce you are not the ruler of the world or the owner of this hotel so you are going to have to wait untill morning like everyone else.” Sam grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the front desk mouthing “Sorry” to the relived looking desk clerk.  
Lucifer glares at Sam as the hunter drags him down the hallway. “Luce bothering that nice women counts as unacceptable behavior. And annoying Castiel does as well. You need to leave Cas alone… and the hotel staff to.” He adds as a second thought.  
Lucifer pouts then gets a smirk on his face that worries Sam. “On one condition.” Lucifer says holding up one finger to clarify. “What?” Sam asks suspiciously, last time there was a one condition it was that Lucifer got to drive the impala and of course Dean said no and it had taken Sam an hour to defuse that bomb.

“I want a cinnamon roll.” Lucifer states happily. Sam lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at his boyfriend. “Ok Luce. We can go into town to the grocery store and get some cinnamon rolls.” Lucifer smiles and throws his arms around Sam hugging him almost impossibly tightly and jumping up and down. 

Lucifer grabs Sam’s hand and drags him down the hallway back to the hotel room. Now Sam just has to find a way to convince Dean to let them borrow the car. Dean agrees after reminding them that Lucifer is not allowed to drive under any circumstances. So Cas and Dean get alone time Lucifer gets Cinnamon rolls and Sam, well Sam is just happy that his “family” is getting along for once


End file.
